degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Karma Police (1)/@comment-4626809-20130313235423
This is basically a long comment about how I've been feeling the past few weeks. If you dont care just skip this comment and go to the next one. Anyways, I'm really sad and somewhat depressed lately. Ever since Cam commited suicide, death has been like following me around lately, and shits been worse. the week after Cam died, my history teacher talked about the black death and how almost everyone died during the 1300's because of it. And that most of the people living today are survivors of the black death then last week, a kid at my schools mother died of a drug overdose. everyone at my school was petrified because the kid was well known, and his mom was the only family he had. Almost everyone at my school including staff went to the viewing, and a lot of people skipped school yesterday to go to the funeral. I didnt go to the viewing because I didnt know him too well last weekend my mom's best friend from high school died from huntington's disease. she went to his viewing today and came home crying that he was gone. i saw him once because his family had a fundraiser for him to get enough money to buy a new wheelchair. And now in school were watching What Dreams May Come. Its a sad movie where this couple gets married, and have kids. when the kids leave for school one day, they die in a car crash. 4 years later the father (played by Robin Williams) dies in a car crash and goes to heaven. and then the wife gets depressed, commits suicide, and goes to hell because she ended her own life. And I've been really sad lately too. I just feel like no one really cares about me and now that the new semester started, I have no friends in any of my classes; and the friends that I do have in those classes abandon me for their other friends. Most of the time, people only talk to me because I help them with their own problems/situations. And then right when their situation is over they abandon me like everyone else. After school, I dont even talk to anyone because no one texts me and i feel like if i talk to them they'll think i'm annoying And recently people have been saying lots of shit about me one or twice behind my back everyday. and when theres a day when they dont go behind my back, they'll say it to my face. Throughout the past few weeks in class, people have made mean gay jokes about me. when my latin teacher drew a rainbow on the board, one kid yelled "Those are Scotts favorite colors!" one classmate of mine told a teacher that i was absent because i was at a cheer competition. And two days ago this red-neck jackass in my class comes up to me when everything is over and asks me if i like it "up the butt". I found that ridiculously rude and offensive because I'm not gay, theres a difference between gay and being bisexual. And to end up my rant, I feel like after high school i'm gonna go nowhere in life. My older brother has his whole life planned ahead of him. He gets all the attention at my house, and my parents pretty much praise him. I have absolutly no future at all, and dont even know what college I want to go to or what i wanna persue. My parents stress me about that because I need to know what I wanna do and I have absolutly no idea at all. I've also been listening to a lot of depressing music lately. Nothing really upbeat, but songs that usually makes people cry. Thinking about it, I havent been this depressed since the summer and the situations with my ex-girlfriend that i loved a lot. But thats just how I feel. I can't talk to any of my "friends" about this because there all fake, and the last time i went to any friend for personal shit they just made it worse. So sorry if I might annoy you guys with this, but at this point I feel like I have no one to talk too